Forbidden?
by Professor Authordude
Summary: Marriage is not strictly forbidden, but that is the best kept secret in the Jedi Order. How will this affect the lives of Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi? Qui-Gon/OFC. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- George Lucas owns Qui-Gon and Yoda. Jude Watson owns Tahl. I own Maeron.

A/N- This has been done before, but hopefully my idea is a little different. In this part, Qui-Gon is newly Knighted, and Maeron is close to his age, maybe a little younger. Although I usually stick with canon and have Dooku as Qui-Gon's Master, in this story it was Yoda. Sorry, it is very short.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Forbidden?

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Qui-Gon, a word I request."

The twenty-five year-old Knight followed his former Master resignedly. He knew exactly what Yoda was going to speak to him about, and sadly bade his life as a Jedi good-bye.

"Tell me about Maeron, you will." Though the diminutive Master's face was kind, he was firm.

"I love her, Master," he said sadly. "I know I shouldn't have these feelings; I'll do what ever you ask. I'll leave the Order, or never see her again, or—"

"Necessary, that is not. The Council's permission, you have to marry."

"I— What?"

Yoda only smiled.

"I thought that was forbidden."

"Officially, yes. But if the Council decides that able the Jedi will be to separate family from duty, then allowed it is. First in a long time, you and Maeron are.

"A secret, this must remain. One friend, you may tell. That person, the Council, and a few others, know they will, but no one else. And, if a child you conceive, hidden Maeron must stay. Rumors will be started, missions people will think she is on. Once born, allowed to keep the child for the first year you will be, then into the care of the crèche he or she must be put."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Tahl opened the door. "Qui-Gon, Maeron, come in."

Maeron carefully closed the door behind her. "Tahl, we have something incredible to tell you…"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I borrowed Tahl from Jedi Apprentice because she is a cool, strong female character who also is a childhood friend of Qui-Gon's. The last part is suppposed to imply that she is the one friend they are telling. I do not acknowledge the series as canon, because if Qui-Gon was that emotionless, forget Liam Neeson, George Lucas would have built a robot and had THAT play Qui-Gon instead. However, I will be borrowing some scenarios from there. The next chapter is only seven pages long, I hope to have it up soon. Constructive criticism and comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- George Lucas owns Qui-Gon, Mace, Yoda, and another character whose name I will not mention right now because it is a surprise! Jude Watson owns Tahl and Winna. I own Maeron, Akia, Nadda, and Ailis.

Dedicated to Nelarun, who reviewed and made me feel special. Thanks!

A/N- This takes place seven years after the prologue. Qui-Gon's first Padawan, Akia, has just been Knighted. That is all I have to say. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Forbidden?

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon paced back and forth across the waiting room of the Healer's wing. He had a feeling of dread gnawing a hole in the pit of his stomach. The lack of sound coming from the room was extremely disconcerting, though due only to the soundproofing.

Finally, after what seemed an age, the door opened. The tall Jedi turned toward it, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing Winna's expression. Tears were streaming down the Healer's face, and she took a deep breath before speaking in a shaky voice. "Qui-Gon, I am—so sorry." She choked over the words. "Maeron—she didn't make it."

He grabbed the nearest chair to keep himself upright, making no effort to Force back his own tears as Winna continued. "She—she wasn't strong enough to have this baby, and—and I think she knew that."

"Was—" he cleared his throat. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," she smiled through her tears. "He's absolutely beautiful."

Qui-Gon sank heavily into the chair, doing his best to release his surging feelings on the deaths of his wife and son. The door opened once again, and another Healer walked out, holding a bundle of blankets. Winna's smile widened, and she took the bundle, walking over to him. "Mind his head," she told him, handing her burden over.

Speechless with joyful disbelief, Qui-Gon could only gaze upon his baby son's face. As if sensing his father's stare, the baby opened his eyes and smiled.

"They say that babies can't smile, but I'll never believe that." Winna smiled at both of them, then spoke hesitantly. "Qui-Gon, Maeron wanted him to be named Obi-Wan."

Keeping the newborn tucked in one arm, he gently ran his fingers along his son's forehead. "It's perfect."

"What does it mean?"

"It's from an ancient language on my home planet, which isn't even used anymore. It translates to 'child of joy.' " He smiled as Obi-Wan grabbed his forefinger in one tiny hand and burbled at him. "What about a surname? Master Yoda says he can't keep mine…"

"Maeron thought of that, too. Kenobi is what she said. I know that means 'wise' on her home planet."

"Which is what 'Jinn' means on mine."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Tahl cautiously opened the door and went in. "How's our best boy?"

"Tahl, you're back! Look, he's getting hair!" Qui-Gon passed her the eight-month-old, smiling enthusiastically.

"…It's red."

"I know!"

"Where in the name of the Force did he get red hair? I know we don't study in-depth genetics or anything, but I really fail to see how two parents with brown hair end up with a redhead."

"I think it's adorable," he said defensively.

"Qui-Gon, his hair could be as purple as Mace's lightsaber, and you'd still find it adorable."

"Of course I would!" He looked mortally offended that anyone would think otherwise, then smiled again. "His eyes are changing color too."

She looked down at the giggling baby, who had picked up on his father's enthusiasm. "Well, at least this makes sense. From a parent with blue eyes and a parent with green, he got… blue-green."

Obi-Wan let her hold him for a time while she and Qui-Gon talked, then began to squirm. "Dada," he said.

Tahl's eyes widened, and she looked at her friend. "Has he done this before?"

"No." He looked amazed.

"Sorry, Squirt, no cigar."

"Dada," Obi-Wan said again. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" His face began to squinch up. "Dada!" he insisted.

Tahl had no clue what was the matter, and handed him back to Qui-Gon. However, as soon as Obi-Wan was back in his father's arms he stopped fussing. "Dada," he said happily, clutching Qui-Gon's tunic in one hand and going to sleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Dada, doow!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, playing on the floor with model speeders.

"Thank you, Little One," the Jedi smiled on his way to answer the chime.

"We'ome!" The baby seemed very proud of his new word. (1)

Obi-Wan had said his first word only two weeks ago, but already had learned many more. "Master Yoda, come in," Qui-Gon welcomed his former Master.

"Heard your exciting news, I did. Thought stop in and visit, I would."

"Eh—Uh—" Obi-Wan struggled.

Yoda sat by the baby, intrigued. "Trying to say my name, are you?"

After repetitions of the name and more struggling, Obi-Wan eventually gave up on the 'y' sound and settled on, "Ohda!"

The small, green Master smiled. "Close enough, it is. Well done, young Obi-Wan."

"Say 'good' and see what he does," Qui-Gon suggested, amused.

"Good, young one."

"Tan ooh!"

"Thank you what?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"Tan ooh, Ohda!"

Yoda laughed, "Very young, he is, for such good manners. Extraordinarily fast, he is learning words. How long has it been since talking he started?"

"Two weeks." Shaking his head in amazement, Qui-Gon joined them on the floor. Obi-Wan immediately abandoned his toys and crawled into his father's lap. "He can say something after hearing it twice, and it takes him very little time to associate the meaning with it. As you saw."

"Indeed." Pensively, Yoda studied the baby held secure in his former Padawan's arms. "Hmm, yes, a great Jedi your son will become, Qui-Gon."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

With help from Yoda and Tahl, on Obi-Wan's birthday Qui-Gon took him out of the Temple. He was wearing regular citizen clothes; no one would think twice about seeing a man and his son wandering around Coruscant.

They went to the zoo and the aquarium, and to Dex's for lunch. Though initially intimidated by the Besalisk, Obi-Wan had quickly been won over by Dex's kind and friendly nature.

The two of them stayed out until it was nearly dark. Qui-Gon knew and dreaded more than anything what was going to happen the next day. He had felt somewhat lonely after Akia was Knighted, but had had Maeron and the promise of the new baby at that time. Yoda had told him that he would not be totally cut off from Obi-Wan, and he counted on that to sustain them until Obi-Wan could be his Padawan.

That night, as he rocked Obi-Wan to sleep, the baby seemed to know something was wrong. "Dada sad?"

"Sleepy," he deflected. ""Did you have fun today, Little One?"

"Fun, Dada." He cuddled close and laid his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Nite-nite, Dada. Nice dweams."

Fighting back tears at the familiar phrase, he replied, "Good night, Little One. I love you."

"Wuv Dada," was murmured as Obi-Wan fell asleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Obi-Wan, this is Master Nadda. She's going to take care of you now."

Sad, blue-green eyes that were almost to big for his face looked back at him. "Dada no want me?"

Forcing back his tears, Qui-Gon hugged his son tightly. "Never, never think that," he murmured huskily into the red mop of hair. "I would keep you always, if I could. But these are the rules."

"I no wike wuwes." He sniffed, stumbling over the word. "Dada stay?"

Feeling as though his heart would break, Qui-Gon gently wiped away the tears running down Obi-Wan's face. "I can't, my Obi-Wan. But I'll come visit you as often as I can."

The baby reached small arms around his father's neck. "Obi wuv Dada."

Qui-Gon kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Little One."

He handed him to Nadda, before he lost his resolve. She, in turn, handed Obi-Wan to a young girl perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. "Ailis, why don't you sit with him in the rocker for a while?"

"Yes, Master Nadda." Bowing slightly and carefully, the young Padawan left the room.

"Ailis is very patient, very good with the young ones. She'll look after Obi-Wan while you update me. I can see that he talks quite well, does he walk yet?"

"No, I always carry him everywhere."

"Nothing wrong with that. It hasn't hurt him a bit. Anything else I should know?"

"He doesn't like to be left alone. I've rocked him to sleep every night since I first took him home. In the beginning, half the time I fell asleep there myself. And as soon as he was strong enough, I put him in with me." Somewhere in his mind he had acknowledged that perhaps he should prepare Obi-Wan to sleep by himself, but he would have to learn that soon enough.

"Does he have any nicknames?"

"I call him 'Little One' and Tahl calls him 'Squirt,' but I never shorten his name because of what it means."

"The Council informed me that you're headed off-planet this afternoon, and should be back in a week, Feel free to come visit him then, just comm. me when you get into the atmosphere." She hesitated a moment, then said, "I think you should know… the almost took him from you when he started talking."

"What?"

"They're brought to the crèche at a year partially because most of the time, they're not saying more than a few words. Obi-Wan is very fluent, and the Council was afraid that he would tell people… well, you know. But you had two important allies: the oldest member of the Council, and the youngest."

"Mace? I can see how Master Yoda can help, but—"

"Master Yoda's opinion carries a lot of weight, true. But Mace is Obi-Wan's honorary uncle, I hear, and very proud of that. He was able to convince the rest of how bright Obi-Wan is, and that he would understand if he was told not to talk about it." Nadda smiled at his look of surprise, and continued. "They're still debating whether or not to let him be your Padawan when the time comes.. As Obi-Wan's caretaker, my opinion will carry a lot of weight, and I assure you, I will do battle with that lot until they agree. Now I believe you have a transport to catch. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," he replied, and meant every word of it. He needed no one to tell him that he and Obi-Wan had just gained another important ally.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- SURPRISE! I am very pleased with myself for this one. Baby Obi-Wan is SO CUTE! I love writing baby mush, it is so much fun. I really hope everyone liked it. As a fair warning, I cannot write the next chapter of this until I have finished the next chapter of Purity. Comments and constructive criticism welcome, and I would be very interested in what people thought was going to happen compared to what did happen.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Qui-Gon and baby Obi-Wan (or any Obi-Wan, for that matter). Nadda is my own character. Mace and Depa are not. Xanatos is not mine either.

A/N- I apologize for the wait. Before I moved on to the next chapter of this, I had to finish the last part of Purity. This section is short, but very cute. Much mush and baby talk ahead.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Forbidden?

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Robe swishing behind him, Qui-Gon strode into the crèche. Nadda smiled. "Welcome back, Qui-Gon. He'll be very happy to see you."

"How is he adjusting?" Despite how anxious he was to see his son again, he wanted to ask before the visit drove all other thoughts from his mind.

"Well… you'll find yourself short one robe when you get back to your quarters. It was the only way we could get him to sleep at night. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not a bit." It made him feel better, knowing his little boy had some form of comfort while they were apart.

"This way," she led him to a small separate room. "I didn't dare tell him you were coming, just in case he got too excited and told someone."

She opened the door for him, and then shut it as the Jedi Master stood motionless, watching his son. Obi-Wan seemed to have grown— again— since last week. The toddler's face split into a wide grin and he got to his feet, practically flying across the room while shouting, "Dada, Dada, Dada!"

Qui-Gon caught him, tossed him into the air, and hugged him tightly. "Dada! Obi miss you!"

"I missed you too, Little One, and I'm proud of you for learning to walk." He made no mention of the ache he felt for missing Obi-Wan's first steps. "Have you been behaving for Master Nadda?"

Blue-green eyes wide, he nodded. "Masah Nadda got me a wobe to use as a bwankie."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Feew wike Dada wiv me," he answered, sighing happily and snuggling against his father.

"I'm glad, Little One." He had no words for how much.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He tucked Obi-Wan into bed that night, pulling his old, worn robe up to the toddler's chin. "Little One," he said hesitantly. "I… I'm thinking of taking a Padawan."

"Paddy-wan? Like Unc'a Mace and Depa?"

"Yes, exactly. His name is Xanatos, he's twelve, and he's very talented. I'll be finished training him by the time you're ready."

"I be Dada's Paddy-wan?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The Jedi smoothed Obi-Wan's coppery hair.

"Dada no be awone if he twains Xani-tos. Obi no want Dada be awone."

Fighting back tears and thanking the Force for his son's precocious intelligence and understanding, Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "Sleep well, Little One. I love you."

"Nice dweams, Dada. Me wuv you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Nadda smiled at him as he walked out of Obi-Wan's room. "I hear you'll be on-planet for a few days, so let me know when you're going to come back. Half a standard hour's notice is plenty of time."

"Thank you, I'll do that." Qui-Gon was silent a moment. "They grow so fast, don't they? I come back after a week away, and he's walking."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. "Obi-Wan doesn't know how to walk yet."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Note: **THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. I'VE BEEN OUT OF THE FANDOM FOR SIX YEARS. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
